broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bananarama Returns! Saga
The Bananarama Returns! Saga is the 15th Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout saga and features Bananarama-Sama as the central antagonist as well as his crew Enrique, Enrique-Supreme, Fluffet, Beefo, Yetti, Gijizark, and of course, Fredgar. Random Hell-Satans also appear. It one of the better sagas in terms of production value and acclaim (exact details of the production budget and conditions were lost due to apparently containing several crimes against humanity). Fan response to the reintroduction of Bananarama included, "It's the clown guy again?", "I hope this show doesn't turn into Dragonslayer BS", and "The DVDs will make good drink coasters." Ultra Satan has gone on record as saying that, "I only reintroduced Bananarama to see what I could get away with". While many enjoyed the action set pieces of the season (in the same way one enjoys looking at static) some took issue with the blatant recycling of content and animations from previous seasons. These people were in a rather small minority and were then never heard from again after Ultra Satan, likely due to hush money. Plot The beginning of the arc is best summarized as a distorted view into Bananarama-Sama's mind as he attempts to break free from his clown car prison. Not unlike another show where a villain is imprisoned in something by a teenager with magic karate, some nameless fools attempt to open the clown car for potential wealth. Unlike that other show, Banarama-Sama doesn't brutally murder them with his Piano Axe as that would have gotten his prized salmon suit dirty. Instead, Bananarama-Sama politely thanked them and proceeded to fly to Mexico to gather the gang. In the depths of Culiacán Bananarama-Sama reassembled his Hell-Generals via the payphone next to Enrique's house and once again plotted how to become the world's greatest music legend. This time would be different. Punk rock was good, but a new breed of music would be required to gain enough power to defeat any rival that may appear on the path to glory. But there was a problem, the Scoutlings had previously foiled Bananarama-Sama's plans and would inevitably return to do battle again as decreed by the imprisoned writers. Enrique suggested they pit clones of the villains of previous arcs against the Scoutlings as regular mooks. Enrique-Supreme suggested the far superior option of just trying to blow up all of Matsubatsu Town. Following this, Bananarama-Sama and his Hell-Generals returned to the seedy underbelly of Matsubatsu Town and began to plot on how they would destroy Matsubatsu Town in a needlessly extravagant way. Things were grim for the Bananarama-Sama and his Hell-Generals; while Bananarama-Sama was gone Punk rock had gone out of style and as a result it was difficult to attract sufficient audiences in the underground concerts to actively feed everyone (especially with Fredgar's insatiable hunger). To counter this Bananarama-Sama began to develop a new form of music, called Screamonarious Tchaikovsky. The strange fusion of classical music with ear piercing yelling was truly a sight to behold and managed to bring in sizable crowds purely out of novelty and as a way to annoy one's friends. Alas, it still wasn't strong enough to meet Bananarama-Sama sizable expectations as he knew that even with the new music style he wasn't powerful enough. Meanwhile, at Choco Taco Academy, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and the Scoutlings are going about their daily routine while watching weird bootleg spaghetti westerns created by some especially deranged Hong Kong Bootleggers. After school, the class has to go on a strange class trip with their mute and invisible teacher. While on the flight to Greenland they're suddenly attacked! With Football Master on an interstellar coffee break, only Chocolate Khan can effectively defend the inside of the plane without causing it to explode. The attacker is non-other than a dread pentagonal hexecontahedron with Fredgar and Enrique inside of it! Enrique was there on an errand from Bananarama-Sama in order to defeat the Scoutlings while they were vulnerable within fragile aviation machines. Chocolate Khan attempts to fight Enrique but while they are fighting a plane engine is irreparably damaged! Chocolate Khan returns to the innards of the ship and attempts to fly the plane before it crashes into a nearby mountain. Dengar Dangerous, having entered a state of moderate stress, begins to enter his werewolf state and rapidly begins growing guns on his body. Mrs. Useless attempts to stop the transformation but fails horribly and actually makes the process even faster. Dengar Dangerous, now fully a werewolf, allegedly loses his reason and begins to attack the plane itself. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Zippy Danger, and Rear Admiral Fights easily restrain Dengar Dangerous utilizing their superior Scoutkenn, Shadow Traps, and basic logic but are unable to truly defeat Dengar Dangerous due to Betty screaming so loud that the windows on the plane shattering! With the loss of cabin pressure Chocolate Khan was completely unable to save the plane and had to deploy the emergency escape measures. In a cinematic sequence, which was outsourced to a low budget studio in Brazil (which somehow managed to have better animation quality than what is typical for the show), Chocolate Khan and Zippy Danger attempted to prevent the crash landing from killing everybody while Rear Admiral Fights and Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout hold off Enrique and Fredgar. While descending the plane came upon several bouncing Betties and subsequently lost both of its wings while landing and exploded into a fiery wreck. Everybody was ok though as Zippy Danger dramatically revealed while Enrique and Fredgar were gloating over the fire. The true battle would go onto start as the Scoutlings fought Enrique and Fredgar on the ground uninhibited by the new terrain. The Scoutlings, utilizing the powerful combination attack "Hyakuretsu No Scout-Ken" against Enrique's "Tenra Bananaramu VHS Cassetsu", were able to drive away Enrique and Fredgar. Rear Admiral Fights, realizing that the return of the Hell Generals could only mean the return of Bananarama-Sama, began to plot a scheme to harness Bananarama-Sama's obvious newfound power and dominate the world. Rear Admiral Fights would go onto explain his plan out loud to his comrades who were too stupid to pick up on his real intent. With Rear Admiral Fights' accidentally giving some brief insight into the presence of Bananarama-Sama the Scoutlings would cut their trip to Greenland short and return to Matsubatsu Town in order to locate Bananarama-Sama. Category:Season 15